<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feast for the Fox by guava</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292147">Feast for the Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava'>guava</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970s Korea, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Barebacking, Comeplay, Domestic Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Getting Together, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Yoo Jaesuk as a vampire incubus, a treat for furries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing going on between the gumiho and the spirit hunter living with him. Flirting is like breathing to fox spirits, yet Inseong has never once put the moves on Youngbin in their years together.</p><p>Their true feelings for each other lie dormant beneath the surface of their friendship, erupting when a fateful hunt upsets the delicate balance of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feast for the Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the hunt, Youngbin always brought his spirit with him. In the vinyl bar, Inseong sniffed the air and pointed out to him the latest source of mysterious deaths in the city--a fellow spirit who fed on the desires of humans, known among those who hunt spirits as a desire demon.</p><p>Past records of desire demons described them as beauties that resembled statues, yet this one took the form of a middle-aged man. It had the lanky limbs, pale skin and sharp cheekbones that were typical of both its kind and overworked salarymen. Its bowl-cut of black hair  and dark thick-rimmed spectacles were the definition of unfashionable. From just its outer form, no one would believe that it had the power to bring humans to their knees.</p><p>Having completed his training long ago, Youngbin was not about to be fooled by a spirit's appearance. With his portable camera slung around his neck, he  approached his target. It was sipping on a glass of whiskey at the bar counter, shaking his head from side to side as if immersed in the jaunty trot song playing on the turntable.</p><p>"Excuse me, may I take your picture?" Youngbin asked as he lifted his camera. "I'm working on an article on vinyl bars for a local paper."</p><p>"Which paper?"</p><p>After Youngbin gave a name, the desire demon posed for its shot. It raised its glass in the air along with one side of its mouth like a man with only enough energy left for a half-hearted toast and half a smile. It also shared a short self-introduction and a list of his favourite records to listen to at the bar, all of which Youngbin took down in a notepad.</p><p>As the trot song ended, it excused itself, leaving Youngbin alone at the counter. Youngbin watched it cross the room towards a group of young men that it seemed to know. He should keep it away from those he might prey on, but that had to wait, until he had developed the film in his camera and confirmed what it was. To stop thinking about what that spirit could do, he slotted his notepad back into the breast pocket of his jacket and ordered a beer.</p><p>Just as he was lowering his mug, a heavy clap landed on his shoulder. He knew it was his assistant without turning around and that next to him, there was his other assistant. Dawon the 47th slid onto the high stool on his right and Chani the 33rd did the same to the seat on his left. When they were settled down, he called the bartender over for two more mugs of beer.</p><p>Dawon polished off half his drink in one gulp and said, "That's the one? The one that Inseong sniffed out?"</p><p>Youngbin nodded. "With that outer form, its much easier to keep a low profile."</p><p>"You've got a point," Dawon replied. "But still..."</p><p>"What's wrong, hyung?" Chani asked, leaning across the counter. "Don't tell me that you think Inseong is fooling us. Are you going to say again that Inseong's senses may have gone dull after swearing off hearts and livers?"</p><p>"Hey, Dawon-ah..."</p><p>Turning to Dawon, Youngbin was all set to lay out his usual defense for his spirit's loyalty.</p><p>He stopped as Dawon grabbed his arm and said, "I'm not going to say that."</p><p>"It's just," Dawon continued. "Don't you think Inseong looks more like a textbook version of that spirit?"</p><p>The tinkle of piano keys rose above the chatter in the bar, drawing their attention to the piano set against the wall. Before the instrument, there Inseong sat as he made music in place of a record. Most likely the bar did not have the song that he felt like listening to, and so he had to play it himself. He played a song that Youngbin did not recognise, that was perhaps old and unpopular, and that Inseong might pass off as his original composition before laughing and saying that wasn't true.</p><p>Whatever the song was, Inseong played it well with a skill honed through centuries. Sliding his fingers across the keys, he unspooled a melody that brought to mind the changing of winter into spring. His cream-coloured suit set him apart from the other men in dark clothes, and showed off his slim torso and his wide shoulders that rose and fell with his playing. When a white man came to his side to talk to him, he turned to smile and shoot back a reply without slowing his fingers down.</p><p>A desire demon would do well with his outer form. Several myths had even given some of the desire demon's powers to fox spirits like him. Youngbin knew better and he knew too, that Inseong's magnetism did not come from Inseong's true nature alone.</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>All the spirit hunters of the Four-Leaved Clover School lived with spirits that sincerely wished to live in peace with humans. But as far as Youngbin knew, only he let his spirit roommate prepare his meals for him.</p><p>Cooking was an art that Inseong wanted to master, but kept putting off when he had many chances to extend his lifespan. Without eating any more human hearts and livers, he could no longer form fox beads that would protect him from illnesses and injuries, and so he had to begin living like a human with limited time on earth. Earlier than most mortal souls, he would rise to prepare a breakfast that tended to shock Youngbin's taste buds.</p><p>The bowl of pollock and seaweed soup set before Youngbin seemed fine. As with hunts for malicious spirits, Youngbin kept in mind that appearances were often deceiving. When he brought a spoonful of the clear soup into his mouth, he was braced for its extreme saltiness and managed to swallow the entire spoonful.</p><p>Eating more from his bowl might result in sodium poisoning. To salvage what he had, he picked out the pollock with his chopsticks onto his plate and ate the white flesh of the fish with large mouthfuls of rice.</p><p>Sitting before him at the table, Inseong monitored Youngbin's reception to his latest creation. He shook his head and insisted, "The seasoning is not that bad."</p><p>Youngbin said nothing. He kept his head down as he cleaned out his rice bowl, waiting for the truth to hit Inseong.</p><p>The sound of soup being slurped, then, "Argh!"</p><p>Looking up, Youngbin could not help but laugh. The shock of tasting his own dish had caused part of Inseong's outer form to wear away, exposing his triangular ears, black snout and long whiskers that sprouted out of his cheeks. As Inseong pursed his lips into a pout, his whiskers rose in the air. Youngbin knew it was rude to continue laughing, but he could not stop, and had to put his chopsticks down to cover his mouth with his hand.</p><p>"I've failed at cooking, but I never fail at comedy," Inseong sighed.</p><p>"It's okay. Have some rice, it tastes good." </p><p>Pinching at his last bit of rice, Youngbin transferred it into Inseong's bowl.</p><p>Inseong gobbled it up and continued to complain, "I wanted to blow you away with my talent, but all I've mastered so far is rice."</p><p>"Hmm...in a way, lowering my expectation to the bottom isn't bad," Youngbin replied. "Then, you don't have to do much to surpass it."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Then let's say that's what I'm doing."</p><p>Standing side by side, they washed the dishes with Inseong taking his time to restore his outer form. At the start of them living together, Inseong claimed that city life had domesticated his inner beast  to the point where he had become no fiercer than a harmless puppy. Youngbin treated him like one, reaching up to scratch the fine reddish fur behind Inseong's fox ears, thinking about the actual puppy that he had raised before moving in with Inseong.</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>They got along well, with Youngbin continuing to learn about Inseong's different sides through their years together. Inseong's individuality was so obvious to Youngbin that he had forgotten how other spirit hunters saw the typical fox spirit until his assistants entered their lives.</p><p>To Dawon and Chani, Inseong's closeness with Youngbin had seemed like a piece of a larger cunning plan for Inseong to elevate his standing among both humans and spirits. It also turned out that Inseong had evaded Dawon the 26th, way back during the Japanese occupation, and ever since then, all the hunters who were handed down the title of 'Dawon' were tasked with vanquishing the fox spirit that had tarnished the reputation of their line.</p><p>All over again, Inseong had to prove that he was reformed, that he saw humans as neither his food nor playthings. Many dangerous hunts, and lots of extreme drinking sessions later, Inseong managed to form his own close bond with both Dawon and Chani and sometimes even trained with them without Youngbin around.</p><p>After Youngbin developed the film with the shot of the desire demon, he returned to the training hall where Inseong kept Dawon and Chani busy. On some days, his assistants would lock themselves in intense battle with Inseong in his true form, but they took it easy on that day.</p><p>Youngbin stood by the entrance as he watched over them. Both Dawon and Chani had their shirts off, baring their overdeveloped chest muscles. On Chani's back, Inseong sat cross-legged while Chani did push-ups and Dawon counted Chani's repetitions. As Chani grunted, he lowered his body to the ground before lifting himself and Inseong back up.</p><p>"...98! 99! 100!"</p><p>Dawon pulled Inseong off Chani and said, "Now it's your turn, hyung!"</p><p>"All right, all right."</p><p>Inseong laced his fingers together, then turned his palms out as he straightened and stretched both his arms. Once he was down in the push-up position, Chani took his seat on Inseong's back. Immediately, Inseong collapsed, and he strained and grimaced in trying to raise himself and Chani off the ground.</p><p>"Hyung," Dawon laughed. "Is that all you can do? Can't you tap into a little of your powers?"</p><p>"My dear dongsaengs...if I did that, I'd ruin this suit."</p><p>"It's fashion over dignity for you, huh?" Chani commented.</p><p>As he got to his feet, he offered a hand to pull Inseong up. Inseong took his hand, swinging their linked arms back and forth when he was upright again.</p><p>"I've always been more artistic than athletic," Inseong said. "If I wasn't, I'd have lines on my chest like these."</p><p>He ran his fingers over the defined lines along Chani's side, then turned to squeeze Dawon's big bicep and added, "And bulging arms like these."</p><p>Groaning, Dawon tried to shrug Inseong off.</p><p>From afar, Youngbin felt his eyes twitch with a hint of envy. He supposed no one would blame him for being envious of his younger assistants' built bodies. No matter how long and hard he trained, his muscles would never grow as big as theirs.  While Inseong heaped praises on Chani and Dawon's appearances, he had never complimented Youngbin's body with words, looks or touches.</p><p>"Everyone, I'm back," Youngbin announced, grounding his assistants back in the reality of their duties.</p><p>Both of them, along with Inseong, greeted him as he stepped into the hall. After they had gathered around him, he removed the four-leaved clover pin from his shirt collar and used it to prick his thumb.</p><p>A drop of fresh blood welled up on his flesh. He fished a black and white photograph out of his pocket, then swiped his blood over the photograph's glossy surface.</p><p>Under his breath, he recited the 137th verse from The Book of the Heaven-Hell Divide. The tiny red drops of blood wavered before being drawn to the figure in the centre of the picture. There was no mistake: the bespectacled, middle-aged man at the bar was indeed the outer form of a spirit. </p><p>"This one," Inseong said. "This one will be your hunt of the year."</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>As much as others saw Inseong as Youngbin's spirit, Inseong thought of Youngbin as his human. Sticking with Youngbin was not much different from his old life, in which he lived in comfort through attaching himself to humans. He would get whatever he needed from them in exchange for performing tasks that only a spirit could do.</p><p>Youngbin was different from those other humans, and not just because he hunted spirits. While he was interested in Inseong's powers, he was just as interested in Inseong's thoughts and feelings, which was uncommon for a spirit hunter. Others of his profession would at most respect their spirits while keeping them at arms length, only bothering to get to know them for their work. But Youngbin went further to become Inseong's friend and share the best parts of his life with Inseong--his meals, his trips to the movies, his precious childhood memories, his training plans for his assistants and more. </p><p>Soon, Youngbin became the best part of Inseong's life. His handsome face and kind words were no doubt gifts from the higher deity that Inseong treasured, yet felt unworthy of having close to him. On more nights that he could count, he would lie awake, thinking that there must be more he could do with his powers and centuries of knowledge for adding to Youngbin's happiness. In their early days, he told stories of his previous humans' fame and fortune that he could put within Youngbin's reach. But Youngbin just laughed off Inseong's offers, then asked Inseong to make a pot of ramen for them to share.</p><p>As long as Youngbin worked in the shadows, Inseong would spare no efforts to keep Youngbin safe. Whenever Youngbin had to seek out a kind of spirit that Inseong was less familiar with, Inseong would go to great lengths to seek information about that spirit beyond what was written in the records for spirit hunters. For Youngbin's latest target, Inseong happened to know its kind well, how they thought and what sort of humans they went after.</p><p>Around the time when Youngbin and his assistants planned to have a final review of their strategy, Inseong waited for them at the training hall. He leaned against a pillar, steeped in agitation with both hands deep in his blazer's pockets.</p><p>He would bet that even before the spirit hunters sought out the desire demon, it would begin hunting for them. Youngbin in particular. Based on the available information on the desire demon's sustenance, Youngbin must know why he was the perfect bait for that despicable creature.</p><p>"Inseong-ah."</p><p>When Youngbin called his name, Inseong straightened up to face him. "Youngbin-ah, let me tag along."</p><p>"Why?" Youngbin asked, "Are you feeling restless? Do you need to stretch your limbs?"</p><p>"I'm not going to stay at home and feed you to the wolves," Inseong replied.</p><p>"What wolves?" Youngbin laughed. "I guess desire demons are like the wolves of the spirit world, being top predators that are both powerful and intelligent."</p><p>"And you...in their eyes, you're like a fresh hunk of deer meat, still dripping with blood."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"You're a virgin, aren't you?"</p><p>At Inseong's question, Youngbin widened his eyes and let his mouth fall open. Inseong knew he could have asked with more delicacy, but he could not afford to beat around the bush with Dawon and Chani about to join them at any moment. It would be worse for Youngbin to speak honestly about the matter at hand in front of the younger men.</p><p>As Youngbin looked down and started turning away, Inseong grabbed his wrist and pushed through. "You can tell me. I won't get in your way, I'll just be your spirit bodyguard. Did you overlook all your spirit hunter sunbaes' writings over how irresistible virgins are to desire demons?"</p><p>A trail of dead virgins from both the lower and upper class had led to the downfall of one in one of the most brutal hunts in the Three Kingdoms era. Chani the 5th, who happened to have participated in that hunt, had left extensive notes which gave Youngbin and his assistants the confidence to track and take down the desire demon in the present day. Confidence unshaken by the descriptions of what happened to the creature's victims: ensnared to only desire it, dying to be killed by it, running back into its clutches until they were drained of all their essence. Everything about them, their loves and hates, were obliterated as they were driven to expel all their Yang energy--the source of the desire demon's vitality.</p><p>Struggling to keep his face wiped of any emotion, Youngbin looked at Inseong and said, "I know. But I'm not very young--"</p><p>"Don't you know that virgins grow finer with age? Like wine."</p><p>"I find that hard to believe."</p><p>As he took Inseong's hand off him, his fingers brushed the soft underside of Inseong's arm. Inseong trembled, just the slightest bit, even though Youngbin's touch was unintentional. With a flicker of his eyes, Youngbin caught his effect on Inseong, but did not comment on it.</p><p>Instead, he asked, "How do you know that virgins grow finer with age? Did you use to have a preference for them?"</p><p>"I do," Inseong confessed. "It's not just my personal preference. The same goes for any other spirit that feeds on anything coming from a human. No hungry soul would turn down a dish of unspoiled food."</p><p>He had told Youngbin many of his secrets, but not this. Not about what he had in common with the desire demon. He should insist that he wasn't as bad, but he didn't really think so. </p><p>Letting a part of his true nature take over, he grasped Youngbin's shoulders with both his hands and took a long whiff from the crook of Youngbin's neck. "Virgins give off this irresistible smell--"</p><p>"But you've been resisting me all this time."</p><p>Youngbin's voice reigned him back. Inseong held his breath, fighting an urge that thrummed through his veins to dig his fingers deeper into Youngbin's skin. Pulling away, he found Youngbin twisting his lips into an awkward smile.</p><p>"You've been resisting me all this time," Youngbin repeated. "So I doubt other spirits find me that irresistible, as if I'm Sanzang from Journey to the West. I mean, I just ate beef for lunch."</p><p>Inseong didn't feel like joking with him at all. He pressed his lips together tight, preventing his pointed canines from showing and his other secret about his devotion to Youngbin from gushing out of his mouth. He did not want to drag out his collection of evidence on how irresistible Youngbin was, only to break down and stop resisting.</p><p>With perfect timing, Dawon and Chani called out to them. They had brought along their signature weapons: Dawon with a pair of daggers that extended from hilts wrapped in red cloth strips, Chani with a large broadsword wrapped in royal yellow cloth that criss-crossed over the blade. Sacred writings that repelled spirits covered the cloth of Chani's sword and were also engraved on Dawon's daggers. Out of instinct, Inseong backed away from them, standing apart as they reviewed their strategy with Youngbin.</p><p>They noticed Inseong was there, and talked about giving Inseong a role in their plan, but Inseong insisted it wasn't necessary. He would just lend a hand to get rid of a spirit that he had never liked. He slung his arms around Dawon and Chani's shoulders, and without looking at Youngbin, declared that he would rather be called a traitor of his own kind than lose those he loved.</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Two punctures stood out from the side of Youngbin's neck. The dark red spots were all that Inseong focused on as he showed his claws. He slammed the desire demon onto the ground of the deserted park, getting it away from Youngbin.</p><p>Bitten, Youngbin could not finish his sealing ritual. Clamping one hand over the side of his neck, he bit his thumb to draw more blood to start over. In the air, he wrote the Chinese character for 'demon', which dispersed at his last stroke as the blood droplets flew to his target.</p><p>Under the moonlight, the character for 'demon' reformed over the creature's entire face. The blood droplets gathered and sank into its skin to create strokes bold and thick like tattoo ink. It unleashed a roar that shook the branches and shattered the windows of the surrounding buildings, putting up a useless fight against the diminishing of its energy within it.</p><p>Cold sweat broke out over Inseong's skin. He did not sympathize with the other spirit at all, yet he could take no pleasure in its suffering. As he was about to strike and put it out of its misery, it attacked him first with a blow to his stomach.</p><p>On the prickly grass, he held in the pain radiating throughout his chest and rolled over onto all fours. His opponent still had lots of strength even with the sealing ritual having taken effect, as a result of having tasted Youngbin's blood. It would have been real trouble if it had taken a deep drink.  </p><p>He caught Dawon coming at the desire demon from behind, slashing at it with a gleam of his dagger. It staggered, falling forward with its hand landing on the ground. Copies of the character for 'demon' had spread down its arm to the skin above his knuckles.</p><p>With a click of its tongue, it leapt into the air and vanished. Inseong caught his breath, shutting and reopening his eyes, only hearing Dawon twirl his daggers once before inserting them into the sheaths strapped to his waist. Near them, Youngbin lied unconscious, and they rushed to put him flat on his back.</p><p>As Dawon tapped Youngbin's cheeks and called out Youngbin's name, Inseong checked Youngbin's neck. The bite marks were still there, but the veins around them had not protruded and turned purple. It meant that while the desire demon had pierced Youngbin's skin with its fangs, it had failed to inject its poison that would enslave its victim.</p><p>After Inseong pointed out the sign that Youngbin would be okay, he got Dawon's help to drape Youngbin over his back. He rose to his feet, hooking his hands under Youngbin's knees. Not far from them, Chani was in position to block their target's escape route.</p><p>"I'll take Youngbin home," Inseong said. "You go join Chani."</p><p>"Do you think you'll have a problem evading the curfew officers?" Dawon asked.</p><p>Inseong shook his head. "Our target is still the bigger problem. It shouldn't be able to move that fast after the sealing ritual."</p><p>They went their separate ways. At least, they did not have to worry about the desire demon going after a different victim. It might have some fight left in it, but it would find itself disgusted by the scent and sound of blood pumping through a living human. The sealing ritual that Youngbin had completed was an advanced version which not only restricted a spirit's ability to use its powers, but also reversed its cravings.</p><p>Losing a hunter with Youngbin's level of skill would mean losing a stalwart protector of humankind. And for Inseong, losing Youngbin was no different from losing a part of himself.</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>In Youngbin's room, Inseong set Youngbin down on the bed, then checked that all the windows in their place were shut. He was going to stay by Youngbin's side all night, in case any more malicious spirits got wind of a weakened hunter and decided to swoop in. He fetched a glass of water from the kitchen, returning to find Youngbin awake, with most of his clothes off him and on the floor.</p><p>What remained on Youngbin was just a pair of bright red briefs. The striking colour drew Inseong's eyes, and Inseong had to wrench his focus towards Youngbin's hands instead. Youngbin was rubbing both his hands over his chest, sighing as he passed them over his nipples that had perked up in the cool air. To stop staring, Inseong crossed the short distance to the bed to sit close to Youngbin, dangerously close.</p><p>"Drink this," Inseong offered the glass of water in a voice that did not sound like his own.</p><p>"Thanks. I feel so hot. Don't you feel hot?"</p><p>Youngbin took the glass and drank up. He closed his eyes and worked the muscles of his throat, as if quenching a thirst for days. Watching him, Inseong began to feel thirsty too, his lips turning dry. </p><p>Opening his eyes, Youngbin looked through his lashes at Inseong. The glass remained half-full.</p><p>"You drink too," Youngbin said. "You must be tired from carrying me all the way home."</p><p>"No, it's fi--"</p><p>But Youngbin was already pressing the glass to Inseong's lips, on the verge of pouring the water down Inseong's throat. He was more demanding than usual, having been turned into a vessel of overflowing desire.</p><p>Inseong had no choice but to drink until he could set the empty glass aside on the bedside table. He was prepared to satisfy all of Youngbin's demands, except for the one that would harm Youngbin's life.</p><p>He took a deep breath and said, "Youngbin-ah. You've got to keep what's left of your Yang energy that the desire demon has not taken. You must not release any more of it, so no touching yourself."</p><p>"Why?" Youngbin climbed into Inseong's lap, widening his eyes as he got all up in Inseong's face. "I'm young and healthy, so I can always make more of it, right?"</p><p>"Before that happens, you'll be all spent."</p><p>Inseong should not have to tell Youngbin information that Youngbin had long memorised. The bite had muted Youngbin's rationality, sweeping clear most of Youngbin's civilised self. On the narrow bed, there was not much room for Inseong to back away and as he reached out to gently push Youngbin away, Youngbin grabbed his hand.</p><p>"If I can't touch myself, how about you touching me? Does that work?"</p><p>"No...You're missing the point..."</p><p>Pulling Inseong closer, Youngbin pressed his nose against Inseong's neck. Inseong trembled at the brush of Youngbin's lips on his skin. He could not move with Youngbin carressing between the rip in the long sleeve of his shirt, torn when he showed his claws during their hunt.</p><p>"You've ruined this to save me," Youngbin said. "Why not take this off?"</p><p>With impressive strength, he pulled apart the front of Inseong's shirt. Buttons scattered everywhere around the room. Youngbin slid his hands up beneath Inseong's ruined shirt, then looped his arms around Inseong's neck as he straightened up to straddle Inseong's thighs. Inseong wanted to wriggle free, but he found not even the smallest opening, caged in Youngbin's hold.</p><p>His squirming only encouraged Youngbin's aggressive onslaught. Against Inseong's bare chest, Youngbin bumped his clothed bulge that was growing damp with his mounting arousal. He pressed his lips to the side of Inseong's face, then commented, "These chubby cheeks don't suit your pointy teeth."</p><p>"Stop that," Inseong growled.</p><p>He was ill-fit to be the most reasonable being in the room. Reason was telling him that Youngbin's teasing kiss was just another effect of being bitten and a distortion of Youngbin's platonic affection towards him. Raging against reason, he acted like an animal to wrestle Youngbin onto the mattress, using one hand to pin down both of Youngbin's wrists.</p><p>He needed to stop Youngbin from touching him so he could think about what to do with Youngbin and his own desires. Without a care for his troubles, Youngbin struggled with all his might, settling for rubbing himself off against Inseong's thigh when he could not break free from Inseong's grip. Their tussling rocked the narrow bed from side to side, causing Inseong to accidentally press down on Youngbin's erection and give Youngbin what he wanted.</p><p>The rocking of the bed, and the little gasps escaping from between Youngbin's lips, fed Inseong's temptation to mark and possess Youngbin's body. The temptation turned into inspiration which presented Inseong with a way to save Youngbin from losing control. A lesser evil than immobilizing Youngbin for one whole night. Inseong feared that he might need his true strength to hold Youngbin down, since Youngbin was trained to fight Inseong's kind, and he would risk crushing Youngbin's bones.</p><p>Then again, perhaps it would be better than risking their friendship. Youngbin could recover from broken bones, but Inseong was unsure if they could recover their peaceful, warm days after he carried out the idea in his head. He had no better ideas for taking away some of Youngbin's suffering and restoring Youngbin's old self.</p><p>When he stopped moving, Youngbin stopped too.</p><p>"Please, Inseongie, please," Youngbin whined.</p><p>"Fine," Inseong said with a rumble of a growl. "I'll touch you. But  only if you be good and stay still."</p><p>He got out of bed to get comfortable. After shrugging off the shirt that Youngbin had ruined, he unfastened his pants and let them and his underwear fall to the floor. Each flash of his skin distracted Youngbin and lessened the effort Youngbin needed to be obedient and hold back from twitching a single muscle. Inseong kept his eyes on Youngbin, smirking as he caught Youngbin stealing glances of his naked back.</p><p>They had seen each other naked before. Always at a sauna and never in private. And never, ever when they were turned on.</p><p>As a warm-up, Inseong pulled down Youngbin's underwear in one go, getting another gasp from Youngbin in exchange for freeing Youngbin's hard cock. Inseong had gotten hard himself since he had Youngbin under him. Lying back down behind Youngbin, he lifted Youngbin's thigh to rest his cock beneath Youngbin's balls, then wrapped his arm around Youngbin's waist.</p><p>It was a marvel how tiny Youngbin's waist was. Youngbin was so lean, so slender, and he fitted so well in Inseong's arms. Inseong wanted to hold Youngbin all night, memorize the jut of Youngbin's hipbones and the dips beneath them. All he could do was hold Youngbin closer against him, and hoped that the warmth of his body would give a hint about what he felt for Youngbin.</p><p>Like in his dreams, he breathed in the scent of Youngbin's hair. Under his palms, Youngbin's skin was warm and covered with a light sheen of sweat. He kept his hold tight, pressing his arms against Youngbin's ribs as he began sliding his cock back and forth between Youngbin's thighs.</p><p>Skin on skin with Youngbin, he was in heaven. The raw friction spurred his urgency to chase the pleasure beyond his discomfort. It added to the ache in his chest, sending tremors through him as Youngbin squirmed with impatience.</p><p>"You said you'd touch me," Youngbin protested. "But you're only using me."</p><p>Inside, Inseong wanted to sob, to beg for forgiveness for handling Youngbin's body like a tool for his own satisfaction. He must not give in to Youngbin, when Youngbin was not in the state of mind to tell apart love from lust.</p><p>Inseong reigned in his guilt to say, "That's right. Want me to stop?"</p><p>A pinch around one of Youngbin's hard nipples told Youngbin what the correct answer was. "N-No..."</p><p>Quickening his thrusts, Inseong silenced the rest of Youngbin's protests. He maintained his tight hold around Youngbin, nudging himself towards his release through smelling Youngbin once more, then tasting him. He lapped at the salt of Youngbin's sweaty skin and along the bite marks that had scabbed over. The iron taste of the two dark red spots pricked his tongue, sending a shock wave that crackled through his entire network of nerves.</p><p>The creature that had hurt Youngbin had relished the same taste. Inseong knew he could have been that creature, if he had met Youngbin a hundred years ago, when he could have made Youngbin his. When he would not bother to carry around the burden of a secret love and just took what he wanted.</p><p>Thinking about his old days, he bit into Youngbin. Beneath and between the red spots, where Youngbin's skin was unmarked. Though his bite was beastlike, he did not let his true nature take over as he jerked his hips back to release his semen all over Youngbin's thighs. He scrunched his eyes shut, keeping his mouth and teeth on Youngbin to better draw out every last drop out of himself.</p><p>A living being's semen contained the essence of Yang energy. It was what Youngbin needed and what he must not waste. Inseong wiped as much of his semen as he could with his fingers before turning Youngbin over and bringing his wet fingers to Youngbin's lips.</p><p>Another command was unnecessary for Youngbin to cram three of Inseong's fingers into his mouth. As he tightened his lips around them, drawing in air through his nostrils, a look of pure bliss came over him. Holding onto Inseong's hand, with his thumb pressed into the soft centre of Inseong's palm, he pulled his mouth off Inseong's fingers to suck on them one by one. He cleaned them with his tongue, absorbing all the energy that came out from Inseong's body.</p><p>Inseong almost passed out from the suction of Youngbin's lips, the rough texture of Youngbin's tongue and the soft press of Youngbin's lips along the length of his finger. While he let Youngbin suck to his heart's content, he cursed his traitorous imagination for whispering that Youngbin would jump at drinking his semen from its source. He would not demand someone he had never even kissed to do that for him.</p><p>Finally, Youngbin released his fingers and said, "Thank you. I feel a lot better now."</p><p>"More like yourself?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Youngbin looked into Inseong's eyes as he continued breathing steadily. His voice was calm, free of the desires that had driven him wild. Yet he had not let go of Inseong's hand. Inseong remained still, reluctant to break their touch.</p><p>"Hey," Youngbin spoke again. "Can you give me some more?"</p><p>"Some more...?" Inseong understood. "Sure. I just need some rest first."</p><p>"Isn't there a way for you to give me lots of it in one go? Directly, in me."</p><p>"Do you mean..."</p><p>Everything around Inseong seemed to grind to a halt. The flow of air, the beat of his heart, the cry in his head that he must be dreaming.</p><p>Youngbin brought Inseong's hand to his mouth again, this time to kiss the joints of Inseong's fingers.</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>More, Youngbin needed more of Inseong. His body was no longer overheated, some of his energy was restored, but he still had not had enough. He could not deny that he had not done all he could to fight the effects of the desire demon's bite, that he had seized on it as an excuse to throw himself at Inseong like a fool.</p><p>Maybe he was just pretending that he had retained some of his free will. Maybe, but he doubted it. On the bed that he and Inseong were lying in, he had touched himself many times, hoping the scent of the wetness that seeped from his cock would entice Inseong to come to him.</p><p>Inseong never came. With his keen sense of smell, it was impossible for him to not have noticed what Youngbin had been doing. Youngbin should have resigned to accept Inseong's disinterest in him, but he kept up his subtle invitations in case Inseong needed someone to satisfy his urges. In case Inseong was thinking of going out to find that someone, fall in love and never return.</p><p>Subtlety was out of the question in Youngbin's current condition. He had to go all in to make the most out of having Inseong in his bed. The splash of Inseong's warm release on the back of his thighs had given him a positive sign that Inseong did not find his body repulsive and could want him back.</p><p>Inseong swallowed once, then asked, "Do you mean you want me inside you?"</p><p>"Yes. You won't find it too difficult, I've had my fingers in there," Youngbin said, praying that he was not blushing. "Could you grab the lotion over there?"</p><p>Inseong rolled to his side to reach for a small white bottle on the bedside table. When he turned away, Youngbin twisted his fingers around his sheets, steeling his nerves to demonstrate that he knew how to take care of the troublesome preparation.</p><p>He guessed that to be the reason why his request had bothered Inseong. As he took his bottle of lotion from Inseong, Inseong said, "I have to tell you something."</p><p>"When I'm in someone," Inseong continued, "I can't maintain my outer form around that part of me. It'll be very different...and maybe scary for you..."</p><p>"Oh...has anyone died when that happened?"</p><p>"No, no one died."</p><p>"And you've been in many humans when that happened? With human men?"</p><p>"Yes, yes..." Inseong gave a weak chuckle and added, "Some men really liked that."</p><p>"Don't talk about them!" Youngbin snapped.</p><p>His annoyance burst out of him, his self-control was slipping away. Before Inseong commented on his outburst, he lied flat on his bed, opened his lotion and slipped its cap under and behind his pillow. He poured a generous amount on his palm and fingers while pushing aside all thoughts on what Inseong would think about his private routine.</p><p>Checking on how Inseong was looking at him would lead him to lose his nerve. Instead, he stared at the ceiling as he spread his legs. He brought his slippery finger between his legs, nudging it against his hole. The cool liquid was bliss on his body that was heating up again. As he put his first finger into himself, he arched his back to take it in deeper.</p><p>One finger was nothing for him. More than usual, he wanted to be stretched and filled. As he inserted another finger inside him, he moaned, conscious that he was putting on a show for Inseong. Perhaps if he had made more noise, Inseong would not have ignored him. He realised he sounded like he was in pain, which was not far from the truth with his cock hard and dripping clear fluid on his navel.</p><p>He could not remember ever being erect for so long. Not once had he noticed the fascinating curve of his erection that was impossible to hide under his clothes. He should touch it, run his finger over the obscene arc, before it was gone.</p><p>As he was about to lay his hand on his cock, his palm hovering right above it, Inseong clamped his fingers around his wrist. His breath hitched as Inseong squeezed tighter.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"What..." Youngbin gasped. "Touching a bit wouldn't hurt..."</p><p>Inseong sighed, shaking his head. As he pinned Youngbin's wrist down against the sheets, Youngbin cried out.</p><p>Kneeling on either side of Youngbin's legs, Inseong said, "Seems like I can't take my eyes off you. Take your fingers out, I'll do this for you."</p><p>When Youngbin did not obey right away, he received a pinch on his inner thigh. He gave Inseong another cry, getting the message that Inseong was not playing around. Inseong did not even wait for him to pull out all of his fingers before tapping on the ring of his hole.</p><p>"Give me some lotion," Inseong said.</p><p>As if in a daze, Youngbin took the bottle again and poured its contents between his legs, onto Inseong's fingers and the sheets beneath. The desperation building up within him had crowded out his thoughts. He was reduced to obeying more of Inseong's commands, relaxing when Inseong told him to relax, moving his hips to thrust back on Inseong's fingers when Inseong gave him permission to do so.</p><p>Hearing Inseong's voice, tightening around Inseong's long fingers, allowed him to keep a hold on himself. He did not have to fear becoming lost in the buildup of desire and desperation threatening to swallow him whole. Inseong was there with him and he was not going to let him lose control.</p><p>Inseong paused, rubbing the pad of his finger over the sensitive spot inside Youngbin, easing some of Youngbin's desperation. His hand was on Youngbin's hip, holding Youngbin down. Youngbin could only moan and pant, and stare at the white drops that leaked from his cock, not having enough air to even beg.</p><p>Pulling out his fingers, Inseong promised, "I won't leave you empty for long."</p><p>Youngbin still tried his best to speak despite the fraying connection of his brain to his mouth. "Your face...want to see you..."</p><p>"Sure." Inseong lied sideways next to him. "I'd like that too."</p><p>With his hand resting on the curve of Youngbin's back, he turned Youngbin so that they faced each other. He stroked down Youngbin's ass, over the back of Youngbin's thigh, stopping to bring up Youngbin's bended knee.</p><p>Just from preparing Youngbin, Inseong was hard again. The blunt head of Inseong's cock touched Youngbin's hole, slipping slightly against what remained of the lotion. As Inseong held his cock to guide it into Youngbin, Youngbin went to pieces. He clutched around Inseong's shoulders, clawed Inseong's back, groaned as Inseong pushed into him. Stretching him open, filling him deeper than he had ever managed on his own.</p><p>Unlike earlier, Inseong did not object to Youngbin touching him back. The sounds from his throat were a cross between a moan and a growl. When he was all the way in, he gasped Youngbin's name. He continued saying it, over and over, as he moved in and out of Youngbin.</p><p>His powerful thrusts pounded Youngbin's virginity into nothing. The thought shot a thrill through Youngbin, heightening when he sensed Inseong's girth swelling within him. There it was, his new intimate knowledge about Inseong's true nature. He sucked in his stomach, tightening around the swollen tip of Inseong's cock that was close to splitting him open.</p><p>Pressed against Inseong's broad chest, he felt the deep rumble rising from within Inseong. What came next was the hot flow of Inseong's release, rich with Yang energy. Another burst followed, then one more, while Inseong remained hard and thick inside him.</p><p>"It's going to take a while," Inseong said, stroking between Youngbin's shoulder blades.</p><p>"No problem at all. This is...this is exactly what I need."</p><p>Each incredible burst replenished Youngbin's energy. The unbearable heat in Youngbin subsided to a warm glow and his heartbeat returned to its normal rate. To cool down, he peeled himself off Inseong, putting a bit of space between their damp bodies.</p><p>Inseong's eyes were shining. His chest rose and fell as he regained his breath. He seemed neither upset nor pleased as he continued looking at Youngbin. Youngbin should say something, anything to let him know that his efforts were not in vain.</p><p>"I'll be okay," he said. "Thanks to you."</p><p>"Good. You can go to sleep whenever you like. When I'm done, I'll take care of what's between your legs."</p><p>"Oh, that..." Youngbin glanced down, giving a short intake of breath as he realised that he remained fully erect. "You don't have to..."</p><p>"But I want to." Inseong smirked. "Spirits like virgins, remember?"</p><p>"But I'm not that anymore," Youngbin pointed out, clenching around Inseong's cock, as if Inseong needed a reminder. "Do you still want me?"</p><p>"Yes. Oh, yes..."</p><p>Inseong dropped his smirk and looked into Youngbin's eyes to show that he was being serious. At once, Youngbin wanted to both squirm away and writhe against Inseong's skin. His heart started hammering in his chest again.</p><p>They should have a long talk about what they wanted from each other, but not when their naked bodies were still interlocked. And not when Youngbin was getting light-headed from his intake of energy.</p><p>But he still wanted to talk with Inseong before sleep took him over. He had to ask, "How did you know I was one? A virgin, I mean."</p><p>"Your smell when you play with yourself," Inseong replied. "For me, it was like all the walls were coated with nectar mixed in pheromones."</p><p>Youngbin shuddered. "So you knew...and you didn't say anything..."</p><p>"Sorry," Inseong said. "I didn't want to be embarrass you. At the same time, I didn't want to get out when you were doing that because deep down, I'm a greedy, selfish fox."</p><p>"No, you're not," Youngbin asserted with a light squeeze around Inseong's arm.</p><p>"I really am," Inseong sighed. "I should have been a good friend and use my foxy wiles to set you up, so you won't have to take care of your needs alone in your room. There are plenty of people out there for you who are good-looking, funny, kind, well-dressed and won't feed you food that tastes funny."</p><p>"I've gotten used to the funny-tasting food, actually. And this," Youngbin reached down to touch the base of Inseong's cock, below where their bodies were joined, "I could get used to this too."</p><p>"Youngbinnie, please..."</p><p>"I love you. I would be a virgin forever for you, if that's what you want."</p><p>Though the words tumbled out of his mouth, Youngbin meant what he said. Inseong let out a sob, then twitched inside Youngbin with another spurt. It was weaker than the ones before, but no less satisfying for Youngbin.</p><p>As the warmth in him blossomed only to dissipate, gooseflesh sprung all over his skin. The temperature of the room seemed to plunge.</p><p>Inseong noticed and muttered, "Don't want you to get cold."</p><p>He showed all nine of his tails, covering Youngbin and the entire bed. Inseong's silky strands were heavy without being oppressive, and under them, Youngbin felt as if he was safely wrapped in Inseong's embrace. He smoothed the strands that were a lighter shade of brown close to orange until his eyelids grew heavy.</p><p>He stirred when Inseong pulled out of him. The bed dipped as Inseong moved down his body. With half-opened eyes, Youngbin peered at the top of Inseong's head and Inseong's tails that were lifted and spread in the shape of a fan. He could not see what Inseong was doing, yet he could not mistake the kiss of Inseong's lips on his cock for anything else.</p><p>Taking Youngbin into his mouth, Inseong flattened his tongue against the underside of Youngbin's cock. Youngbin was too exhausted to even sigh. Too drained to praise Inseong's beauty. He just let Inseong drag him under, towards the release that he had sought all night.</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>No matter how hard Inseong pushed his muscles, no matter how deep into the woods he fled, he could never outrun his feelings. He would never survive in the wilderness in his true nature, even though the beast in him was crying to leave his outer form behind.</p><p>Here--in human society, in the home he shared with Youngbin--was where he belonged. In the dark, Inseong sat on the living room couch, clenching and unclenching his fingers to dispel the anguish within him. He would be all right if he stayed as he was until the sun rose and he would be greeted with Youngbin's smile again.</p><p>"Inseong-ah, is that you?"</p><p>Inseong started as Youngbin shuffled towards him. When he left Youngbin, sated and warm under a blanket he had draped over him, he thought nothing would rouse Youngbin from his deep sleep. But there Youngbin was, dressed in his striped pajama pants and black T-shirt and sitting next to Inseong.</p><p>Moonlight poured in through the windows, allowing Youngbin to take in the clothes that Inseong had also pulled on. Inseong was dressed for a night out to an illicit bar, which was where he had wanted to go to drown his sorrows. At the last moment, his hand shook as he reached for the knob of the front door. It hit him that once he stepped outside, he would succeed in talking himself into running away, and everything would be over.</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?" Youngbin asked, leaning closer to Inseong. "Why are you crying?"</p><p>The room wasn't dark enough to conceal Inseong's wet cheeks. No more tears poured out of Inseong, but their tracks continued to glisten on his face.</p><p>He wiped them away and said, "I'm not...I won't go anywhere. And this is nothing, I just get like this when I..."</p><p>He choked as his emotions caught in his throat.</p><p>"I..." He started, but stopped as two more hot drops rolled from the corners of his eyes.</p><p>It did not matter that he could not speak anymore. Youngbin took his hand, saying, "You don't have to explain. Just let me sit with you."</p><p>Inseong shook his head. His instinct to choose flight over fight was growing stronger and he had to hold himself down. He had to hold onto Youngbin.</p><p>Out loud, he said the words that had been tearing his insides into pieces. "I love you."</p><p>He ignored the churning in his gut to repeat, "I love you. I never say this first to humans, because it'll be bad if they know how much I depend on them. Old habits die hard, I'm sorry."</p><p>Silence settled over them. There seemed to be no need for Inseong to tell more stories about his past, when depending on others in the open harmed him in the end. Deep in thought, Youngbin looked down and held Inseong's hand a little tighter. </p><p>Then he looked back at Inseong and said, "No need to be sorry. I didn't mind telling you that I love you first."</p><p>"But <em>I</em> love you first."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>As Inseong turned his hand over for them to interlace their fingers, Youngbin asked, "Should I kiss you first?"</p><p>"Mmm," Inseong pretended to think it over, "If you want to."</p><p>He let Youngbin stroke down his cheek, then tilt his chin up. The press of Youngbin's mouth on his mouth was so soft that it felt unreal. Only when he brought his arms around Youngbin, kissing him slow and deep, did Inseong wade into a reality that blended together with his dreams.</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>The two assistants arrived early with dark circles under their eyes. To keep them awake, and as a reward for their hard work, Youngbin broke out his specialised brewing equipment to prepare hot coffee for them. The steam and fragrant aroma rising from the cups chased away their sleepiness and once they were recharged with caffeine, they were awake enough to turn their refreshed senses to dissecting the outcome of their latest hunt.</p><p>On the dining table, Youngbin laid his book of maps of Seoul neighbourhoods. It was flipped to the section for the area where they had been yesterday. Dawon and Chani had their notebooks opened and their pens uncapped to take notes. At the stove, Inseong listened in while preparing breakfast for everyone, frying eggs that he could not mess up.</p><p>In the middle of their discussion, Chani asked, "Hyung, how did you get better after being bitten? You seem totally fine."</p><p>Youngbin flushed, stared down at the table and scratched the back of his head. "Erm, well, when you get to my age--"</p><p>Dawon interrupted him, saying, "Seems like something else bit you last night."</p><p>As Youngbin bent forward, he exposed the bruise and the shallow imprint of teeth that marked the spot where Inseong had bit him. He smacked his hand over it, but that only stirred his assistants' curiosity. After Dawon jabbed his fingers into the bottom of Youngbin's armpit, Chani snickered as Youngbin squirmed and took his arm off his neck to bend his arm and protect his side.</p><p>Inseong jumped in to set three plates of eggs on the table, announcing, "Breakfast is served!"</p><p>What Inseong had placed before the two assistants turned them dumbfounded.</p><p>"What the hell is this?" Dawon spoke first, pointing at his egg that was a rectangle of half-white and half-yellow from the broken yolk.</p><p>"I made eggs that reflect your personalities," Inseong explained. "This one represents Dawonie's duality--his sexy and cute side."</p><p>Chani asked, "Then how does this reflect me?"</p><p>On his plate, the yolk rested at the crispy edge with the whites fanned out behind.</p><p>Inseong delivered his interpretation. "You are the yolk, while the whites are your angel wings. To match your angelic looks."</p><p>"Haha, very funny." Chani pointed at Youngbin's plate and said, "Hyung's egg isn't even fried, it's scrambled. Is that better or worse?"</p><p>"That's because it's hard to separate the good and bad parts of Youngbinnie. They're all mixed together and are all delicious to me."</p><p>Both Chani and Dawon just stared at Inseong, unsure whether they should take him seriously. Of course, Inseong had intended to serve up perfect eggs with perfectly round yolk in the center. Even if fate had not allowed those eggs to appear on that morning, no fun was lost  as Inseong had more jokes up his sleeve.</p><p>Since the two assistants were quiet, Inseong cleared his throat to share a piece of important news. "Boys, I have something to share. The one who bit Youngbinnie after the hunt was me. The one who healed Youngbinnie was also me. And I did it...on this very table!"</p><p>Screaming, Chani and Dawon leapt out of their seats and away from where they thought their hyung and respectable sunbae had been defiled.</p><p>Being his no-nonsense self, Youngbin started to calm them down. Inseong stopped him with his bottom on Youngbin's lap and his arms around Youngbin's neck. Far from disapproving of his mischief in the end, Youngbin laughed along with him, showing a dimple on his cheek that Inseong had to kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween 2020!</p><p>When I finished this story, it hit me that I've built this intricate world just to have my bias take in come to survive. </p><p>First candidates for the desire demon were Bae Jinyoung and Wonho, but I thought casting Yoo Jaesuk would be more fun.</p><p>My research for this fic: </p><p>- <a href="https://www.wildlifeonline.me.uk/animals/article/red-fox-breeding-reproductive-development">The mating habits of foxes. </a>.<br/>- <a href="http://www.koreatimes.co.kr/www/news/nation/2016/11/116_217254.html">What Korea was like in the 1970</a>.</p><p>My BinSeong fan account: <a href="https://twitter.com/guava_otp93">@guava_otp93</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>